Cuci Mobil
by wasastudent
Summary: Sore itu, Tenten dan teman-temannya terjebak dalam ketampanan pemuda-pemuda carwash di simpang ramen.


Sore itu kelompok gadis paling populer sejagat Konoha menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan ber-hedon ria. Kini mereka lelah dan terkapar di mobil Tenten.

"Hinata, tutup lagunya dong. Ngantuk nih, ga bisa tidur." pinta Ino pada Hinata yang duduk di jok depan.

"Kejamnya... padahal gua juga lelah," ujar Tenten yang sedang menyetir sebelum ponselnya berdering, "Halo? Ah iya, Ma. Iya nih, ini udah mau pulang—nyokap gua." jawabnya ketika Hinata bertanya. "Oke deh, Ma. Kalo gitu Ten pulang telat ya. Bye." Klik.

Tenten melirik ketiga temannya dari kaca mobil, "Ew, Hinata. Coba lihat mereka, bakal jadi apa nanti kalo udah merit." Terlihat Sakura, Ino, dan Temari sudah tepar dengan mulut mengaga—bahkan ada yang mendengkur halus entah siapa. "Apalagi Ino, baru tadi minta matiin musik. Sekarang kapalnya udah di tengah laut."

"Ano, Tenten juga gitu kalo lagi capek," sahut Hinata lembut tapi nusuk.

Tenten senyum kecut, "Nyak gua suruh nyuci mobil dulu nih, soalnya besok mau bawa temannya ke mana gitu. Pencitraan lah, biasa. Temenin yah."

"Tapi yang di belakang udah capek banget kayaknya, Ten."

"Hajar lah, toh gua yang nganter mereka pulang juga,"balas Tenten cuek. "Nyak gue suruh nyucinya di simpang ramen sana, katanya bersih."

"Oh, kuy lah."

.

 _wasastudent present_

 _Cuci Mobil_

 _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

 _._

Tenten menurunkan jendela mobilnya begitu mereka sampai, "Mas! Mau cuci kolong!"

Beberapa pemuda yang sedang sibuk membersihkan mobil tampak tertawa, sedangkan Hinata, "Terdengar seperti mau cuci kolor saja," katanya membuat Tenten memaki.

Muncullah sesosok pria menawarkan jasa, "Ada yang bisa dibantu, Mbak?" ganteng, rambutnya panjang dan dikuncir rendah, berbulu mata lebat, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, tak lupa senyum yang menawan.

"Kalo sama cuci kolong jadi berapa, Mas?" tanya Tenten sambil nyengir, sedangkan Hinata di sebelahnya dipastikan menahan napas karena grogi.

Maz pun tersenyum, "Oh, limpul aja, Mbak. Naikin aja mobilnya, Mbak," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat cuci kolong.

"Ngga berani, Mas. Tolongin, yah."

"Oh ya, kasihin aja kuncinya sini," lalu si Maz mencari-cari salah satu temannya. "SHIKA! Naikin mobil ini, ya."

Tak lama keberadaan Maz ganteng digantikan oleh seorang pria berambut nenas, bermata sipit, tinggi, tak lupa tindikan di tulang-tulang telinganya, "SEKSI!" teriak Tenten dan Hinata dalam hati.

"Permisi, Mbak."

"Ini, naikin aja. Makasih."

Kemudian Abang nenas itu menaiki mobil Tenten, menutup pintunya perlahan... mulai mengegas mobil tinggi itu... entah kenapa terlihat _slow motion_...

"OH ASTAGA, TEMEN LO MASIH DI MOBIL HINATA!" Tenten panik kemudian mengejar mobil itu sebelum naik dan mengetuk-ngetuk heboh, "Masssss! Teman saya masih di dalam!"

.

Akhirnya setelah semua yang terjadi, mereka duduk tenang di meja tunggu... Menunggu...

"Padahal tadi itu gua lepasin _cardigan_ gua ini, _guys._ Kalian ga bilang mau ke sini dulu...," keluh Ino. "Tali beha I kelihatan dong. Huuuuuu..."

"Gua juga, kalau tidur mulut gua kebuka.." lanjut Sakura.

"Ah, sudahlah. Cucinya ga lama, kan? Gua laper banget soalnya," sahut Temari. "Tapi perhatiin coba, yang kerja di sini tampangnya pada lumayan."

"Iya, makanya gua galau banget tau ga, sih! Belum apa-apa imej gua udah ancur aja," Ino meremas apapun yang ada di tangannya. "Bangunin kek! Emang generasi micin lo pada!"

Tenten menepuk tangannya sekali, "Kami juga lupa, No. Kami kira kami di surga, lupa ada teman masih terlelap di kenikmatan dunia."

"Tadi waktu keluar dari mobil, ada cowok ganteng, rahangnya seksi, ototnya padat, tinggi, putih mulus, lagi ngambil selang. Gua kira dia mau nyirem muka gue yang ada garis ilernya ini." lanjut Sakura.

"Telor."

"Maaf, Nona sekalian. Mau minum?" tiba-tiba tanpa diundang datang seorang pria dengan senyum manis menawarkan minum. " Ada alpukat, jus-jusan, teh anget-dingin, cola,"

Ino memandang pria di hadapannya, postur tinggi, kulitnya pucat, _eye smile,_ hidung dan bibir tipis, "Enaknya apa, Mas?" Moduslah dia.

"Semua enak, kok." jawaban netral.

"Hm, soalnya saya lagi pilek, terus lagi diet."

"Iya soalnya akhir-akhir ini cuaca memang lagi dingin," lanjut si Mas sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Kasih air putih aja kalau gitu, Bang. Banyak kali maunya si kawan ini." ujar Temari galak, dengan aksen pulaunya. "Aku alpukat, kalian?" yang direspon gelengan oleh yang lain.

"Oh ya, _password wifi_ dong, Bang," kata Hinata.

"Adek mau tau aja."

"Ha?"

"Iya, adek mau tau aja. Itu passwordnya."

"O-Oh, oke. Makasih."

"Ngga ada spasi, ya." Kemudian cowok itu berbalik, di kaos kerjanya tertulis SAI. "Ditunggu alpukatnya."

"Oh, jadi ada nama di belakang kaos kerja mereka," kata Ino.

"Dalam rangka apa dibuat nama? Supaya mereka dikenal, terkenal? Or somewhat."

"Tapi memang pada ganteng, sih."

"Iya, liat aja nama _car wash_ nya. **P.A.R.A.D.I.S.E.** "

Mereka mulai mengamati apa yang terjadi di sini. Aneh.

Semua ganteng.

Seseorang yang sedang mengurusi kolong mobil Tenten itu berambut pirang—sudah basah karena urusannya dengan air dan kolong mobil, tinggi, dengan kulit eksotis dan lengan kaos yang ia gulung hingga bahu. Sungguh membuat... Hinata ingin pingsan.

"Yang itu namanya Naruto," _checked!_

Naruto itu kerja sendiri, lincah mengayun-ayunkan selang itu supaya debu dan kotoran di kolong mobil ludes semua. Sungguh ligat sodara.

Posisi Naruto sedikit jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Di depan mereka, ada mobil yang sedang di _vacuum_ oleh seorang pria berambut merah, bertato _ai_ di kening, kulitnya putih, sedikit mungil, wataknya terlihat dingin. Tertulis di punggungnya "GA4RA"

"Yang ini lumayan, tapi bukan tipe gue..." kata Temari. "Karena mirip adik gue."

"Yaelah, dianya juga kaga mau kali sama elu!" balas Sakura disusul tawa oleh yang lain.

Kemudian si Gaara dibantu oleh seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang dikuncir tinggi, namun wanita ini agak aneh. Ia tinggi, kekar, berbahu bidang, berotot pula. "Neji-nii," kata Hinata.

"Loh, itu kokomu, Hinata?" tanya Tenten, _shocked._ "Kok gak pernah cerita punya sodara ganteng!"

"Iya, karena bagiku Neji cantik," jawab Hinata kalem. "Tapi dia gak pernah cerita kalau dia kerja di sini."

"IH, ada ya cowok sebening itu," ujar Ino kagum. "Kita yang cewek, udah boleh tutup toko."

"Eh btw karpet mobil gua dicuci ga, sih?" tiba-tiba Tenten teringat, "bisa berabe kalo ga dicuci, bokap gua pasti ngomel."

"Kayaknya engga," kata Temari. "Lu kudu ngasih tahu,"

"Ih, tapi engga berani..."

"Payah lu, bilang aja cuci karpet."

"Tapi.."

"Sini gua bilangin, nunggu lo yang ada keburu pulang kita." kata Ino, "MAS! MAS!" panggil Ino pada siapapun yang merasa.

Seseorang menoleh, oh ternyata si Gaara. "Tolong karpetnya sekalian, ya."

Tanpa menjawab, si merah berjalan menuju karpet dan mengambil semua sekaligus ke belakang. "Ini, ya. Saya cuci sekarang."

"Oke," Ino tersenyum dengan perlakuan _badass_ si pencuci mobil, lalu, "Suaranya NGEBASS, BROH!"

"IYA!", "IYA GILAK!" sahut yang lain.

Tak lama ia kembali sambil menepuk-nepuk karpet basah itu, disusul Maz yang paling pertama muncul dihadapan Tenten.

"Mbak e, karpetnya ngga kami pasang dulu ya. Karena lambat kering, nanti mobilnya bau," ujar si Maz sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Iya, Mas."

"Ingat dijemur lho, Mbak."

"Iya, haha."

Kemudian Maz itu kembali ke tempatnya, maka terlihatlah namanya... ITACHI.

"Sejuk banget kalau lihat Maz Itachi," kata Tenten. "Tapi gua lebih doyan kokonya Hinata, sih. Haha."

"Kalau aku yang pirang itu," sahut Hinata malu-malu.

"Kalau gue... uhm, masih bimbang dong!" kata Ino. "Pilihan yang sulit!"

Pemandangan cowok-cowok anime, _bruh._

"Yang itu," Temari menunjuk ke cowok nenas yang sedang menurunkan mobil Tenten, "Itu tipe gue!"

"Kalo yang itu nampak malas, sedari tadi dia hanya memindahkan mobil saja," kata Hinata sopan namun sekali lagi, penuh penghakiman.

"Itu deh, itu! Coba lihat!" Sakura nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah seorang pria berambut raven, baju setengah basah, sedang berjalan ke arah mobil Tenten sambil mengambil ember penuh air sabun, "Itu cowok yang gue bilang tadi. GANTENG, KAN! BADASS GITU! GILAKKEJKJKJKFJKKJGKIRJOIJ!"

Keempat gadis yang lain pun menimang, iya sih. Yang ini memang hot, rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa, hidung mancung, alis Kris EXO, bibir Dylan O'Brien, hidung Andy Lau, postur Siwon, "Anak basket nih pasti pas dulu masih bocah."

"Eh darimana kamu nge- _judge_ begitu, Sakura?" celetuk Hinata. "Yang itu namanya Sasuke."

"Kok kamu tahu?"

"Tuh bajunya kan ada tulis."

"Oh ya, _shit."_ Sakura menulis sesuatu di memo yang selalu ia bawa.

Ino memutar matanya jengah, "Jangan bilang lo mau nulis nomer henpon lo di sana."

"Tapi yang ini emang paling ganteng, sih."

Ya, sadar atau tidak pelanggan di _carwash_ ini 99% adalah kaum hawa. Mereka juga bukan satu-satunya yang sedang sibuk memandangi deretan cowok dengan kaos setengah basah yang mencetak badan dan perut—bahkan basah kuyup seperti Naruto—yang sibuk membersihkan mobil dan motor para pelanggan.

"Ah, gua bakal sering-sering cuci motor di sini," Temari berultimatum. "Kalian juga, yeah! Kita cuci bareng!"

"Yo i,"

Kemudian Sai datang membawa alpukat, Tenten bertanya di mana toilet tanpa maksud modus karena nyatanya ia memang kebelet.

Sekeluarnya dari toilet yang berhadapan dengan tempat persediaan sabun dsb, ia melihat dua orang pria... Neji dan... Sasuke kalau Tenten tak salah ingat, sedang berjongkok dan berhadapan satu sama lain, dengan tangan penuh sabun, dan wajah yang nyaris bersentuhan.

"Thanks, Ji."

"Yeah."

Tenten bersiul, pura-pura tak melihat apa-apa. Padahal dalam hati, ILFIL! SAKIT BAT!

Kini ia tahu, memang benar kata orang. Kalau cowok ganteng itu, ga brengsek ya homo.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Neji, tolong tiupin mata gue. Perih bat nih kena debu," ujar Sasuke di tengah-tengah kegiatan menggosok karpet.

"Siram aja pake selang!" ujar Neji yang juga sedang menggosok.

"Ini selang kan keras banget airnya, Neji! Aelah lu mau mata gua rusak apa."

"Ck," kemudian Neji mendekat ke Sasuke, "Kiri pa kanan?"

"Kiri."

"Udah?"

"Udah."

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Udah balik normal, euy.

"Thanks, Ji."

"Yeah."


End file.
